innocence is the best hiding place
by forbesfabulous
Summary: DarlingPan: One can only stay silent for so long, and a century is long enough if you ask her.
1. one

**...**

**a/n - **I have become obsessed with this pairing so we will see where this goes from here, I guess. I suppose this is an au.

.

.

.

.

_No masters or kings when the ritual begins_

_There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin_

_In the madness and soil of that sad earthly scene_

_Only then I am human_

_Only then I am clean_

_Amen. Amen. Amen_

.

.

.

.

"Now let's get you back to your cage."

Wendy lets out a soft sigh. She hates that cage. Hates it more than she hates the boy that put her in it.

"Don't make that sound. It sucks away all the happiness in the island." Peter's lips curl into a playful smirk.

"_YOU_ SUCK AWAY ALL THE HAPPINESS IN THE ISLAND!" Wendy screams, slams her fists on the bed. One can only stay silent for so long, and a century is long enough if you ask her.

"Well," he tilts his head, smirk still in place and eyes practically aflame. "Don't hold back."

"Oh, Peter Pan you- you- oh! You infuriate me!"

"Oh, do tell, Wendy. What else do I do to you?" His smirk stretches cockily.

Wendy remains silent, her only strength in being weak, how if she were a boy Pan would play with her until he had her longing for something as sweet as pain - sick boy, lonely boy. The smirk drops from his face and he walks around the bed, drops elegantly down beside her, invades her personal space like it's his right.

He curls his hand around her neck, flexes his fingers, squeezes her pulse point. "You better hope little Henry didn't hear your outburst, Darling." His warm breath sends shivers down her spine, having gone so long without proper physical contact she allows it - telling herself that's the only reason it happened. Her heart quickens. _That_ she doesn't even bother to start to explain. There is only so much she can lie to herself about.

"You really think he will help you?" Wendy narrows her eyes, tugs nervously at the laces of her nightgown, gulps down her fear knowing her courage will only excite him. "What you are doing is wrong. That boy is too kind, too loving, too-"

"Naive. He will give me his heart and then there is _nothing_ that can stop me from getting what I want." Peter smiles cunningly, determination burning bright in his eyes.

She licks her dry lips, shakes a little, studies him. "I will."

He raises his eyebrows, smirks a little, challenges her. "You will what?"

"Stop you."

He laughs, sniggers, chortles. "Oh I know you'll _try_."

She smiles, grins, beams. "I _will_ stop you. And that, Peter Pan, is a promise."

.

.

.

.

He tucks the covers tight around her, caging her in - not like it is a foreign notion to her. He glances at Henry, all mournful and longing (like _if only there was something you could do_) and the poor boy falls for his false sorrow. Pan leans down to her, smirks, whispers in her ear. "I _will_ be back for you. And that, Wendy Darling, is a promise."

He pets her with mock affection, strokes her hair gently, leaves to ruin the innocent. She wonders if being in this bed is more dangerous than being in her bird cage. Felix jumps down from his hiding place and she gulps realising that she's about to find out.

.

.

.

.


	2. two

**...**

.

.

.

.

"Well, you've been stupid." Felix's deep croaky voice echoes around the clearing. "Do you really think threatening him will earn you your freedom?"

"I don't want to _earn_ anything. In fact, I don't want or need anything from _him_." Wendy lifts the soft covers away, shivers as the cold night air hits her, slips elegantly onto the forest floor.

The lost boy licks his lips, steps closer, smirks. "Actually, protection might be something you should consider begging for."

"I-I beg your pardon?" She gulps, prays that there isn't worse beasts than Pan lurking in the forest, debates running.

"Oh, the little bird hasn't heard?" He mocks her. "Neverland has some unwanted guests."

She shivers, and this time it's only partially from the cold air blowing up her nightdress.

.

.

.

.

Emma Swan has never been an optimist but she's pretty damn sure everything is going to work out, and she's also pretty sure that Neverland's happy gas is seeping into her brain by the second because there's a smile threatening to break out on her lips every time she catches Hook watching her and she just wants to burst out laughing when Mary Margaret not-so-subtly gives David her 'angry eyes'.

Then of course there's the little bubble of excitement that's been forming since she moved to Storybrooke, because she can deny it all she wants but when she was a little girl - orphan or not - she dreamed of being a princess. She dreamed of dancing in big elegant gowns with glass slippers and a tiara. She dreamed of having wings, flying through the sky to Neverland- the best place in the world for an adventurous kid, a place where everyone would be like her; lost, alone, unloved.

Well she's here now and if she's learned anything it's that some stories should stay in a storybook.

"Swan, pass the water would you, love?" She tosses it at his head. He ducks and the water bottle smashes against the tree, soaking the pirate from head to toe. Emma grins as Hook licks his lips and shakes his hips.

There's definitely some kind of drug in this Neverland air.

.

.

.

.

They stare at her, sharpen their knives, smirk slyly. She swears Pan gave them some how-to-annoy-Wendy lessons.

"Felix," She whispers. "What happened to Tootles and Nibs?"

The lost boy spits, licks his lips, turns to her. "You've been in that cage a long time, Darling."

"But nobody grows up in Neverland." Wendy frowns.

"No," Felix turns to watch two lost boys practicing with wooden swords. "But they do die."

.

.

.

.

Slightly jumps down from the tree, scampers silently through the bushes, grins to himself. The Queen has returned, and now there's a full chess board again.

.

.

.

.


End file.
